


The Back of Your Mouth

by ranvirn47



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Lloyd is a Size Queen, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranvirn47/pseuds/ranvirn47
Summary: Kai accidentally finds Lloyd masturbating one day, making things awkward. He does it again, not so accidentally, and finds out Lloyd likes playing with certain toys while moaning his name. If he tells Lloyd how he feels, will he let them play together?-spoiler: the answer is yes ;) sexual content, you know the drill!
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

“Haha!” Jay cried out in victory. “I win! Again!”

The other ninja groaned in response. Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole were all playing video games together, and so far Jay had won the most rounds. Kai had been close to winning the last round but… 

“My controller stopped working! I would've won this time, for sure!” Kai whined. 

“Yeah, sure Kai,” Cole said, rolling his eyes. 

“Perhaps it is the batteries?” Zane suggested. 

“Yeah, maybe.” Kai messed with the controller, trying to get it to turn back on, but to no avail. “I'll go see if that's it. You guys can start the next round without me. And y'all _better_ not let Jay win again.”

“What do you think we've been trying to do?” he heard Cole shoot back as they started up another game. 

Kai walked out the room, trying to remember where their spare batteries were. Ah, right. There had to be some in their bedroom. 

He'd nearly reached the door that lead to their room, but then stopped short when he heard a strange sound. Was that coming from inside their room? He heard it again, and once he did, realized that it was the unmistakable sound of someone moaning. And it didn't sound like the kind you did when you were in pain. 

Alright. So somebody was having sex. Which, when you live together with so many people, was inevitable to run into. It's a normal human thing. He once caught Cole going down on some random guy, which wasn't something he ever wanted to see, but it happened, and that was something he just had to live the rest of his life with. 

But Cole and the others were all back playing games. And Nya was out with sensei Wu running errands. So that left Lloyd. 

That didn't really make sense. Lloyd was terrible at flirting with girls. How could he have managed to get to bed with one?

He curiously snuck over towards the door and, once closer, could tell that the moaning sounds were actually coming from a device. So Lloyd was watching porn?

Yeah that made more sense. The thought of that was funny to him. Was Lloyd really _that_ horny that the second the other ninja were busy he had to jack it?

Kai's heart skipped a beat, however, when he heard a soft moan that didn't come from the video he was watching. It was Lloyd, no doubt, but Kai couldn't figure out why it was that he reacted in the way he did. 

He tried to listen more closely, curiously leaning in, but apparently the door wasn't closed all the way, and he accidentally pushed it open. 

They both freeze, locking fearful eyes with one another. Kai's eyes involuntarily wandered downwards. Lloyd's hand was wrapped around his dick, hard and leaking. The porn video continued to play, neither of them having made a move, and the sound of some guy getting railed played in the background of their sorry situation. 

Kai pulled his gaze away and back to Lloyd's eyes, which were looking at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Kai?” he squeaked out, many octaves higher than his already feminine voice. 

Kai's face was on fire. “Sorry!” he finally managed to spit out after what seemed like an eternity. He ran out the door and locked himself in the bathroom, as it was the only place that he could privately process what just happened, since Lloyd was jerking off in their shared room. 

Lloyd was jerking off in their shared room.

Now that was a sentence Kai never thought he'd have to think about in his life. He replayed the memory in his mind. Lloyd. His legs spread. Red-faced and touching himself. Kai felt his cock twitch in his pants, bringing attention to the semi he had going on. 

Oh fuck. 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his stuttering heart. Whatever feelings that happened to blossom, Kai managed to will down. He walked over to the sink, splashing water on his flushed face. 

“You're being dramatic,” he said to his reflection. 

There was no reason for him to be reacting in this way. Guys masturbated all the time. It was normal. So why was he freaking out about it so much?

Whatever. Maybe Lloyd will pretend like it didn't happen. He should head back to the other guys, or they'll start wondering why he was taking so long. 

Trying to muster a face that didn't look like one of someone who'd walked in on someone jerking off, he entered the room. And was greeted with the sight of Cole wrestling Jay into the ground. 

Apparently everything had gone to shit while he was gone. 

“Agh! What the hell happened here?” Kai exclaimed. He cursed his traitorous eyes for thinking that Cole and Jay were ‘wrestling’ in the other way. So, yes, that proved that Kai was still deeply affected about what happened earlier with Lloyd. 

“Jay's cheating!” Cole whined, dodging Jay's flailing limbs. 

“I'm not! You guys just suck,” He huffed. “Someone get Cole off of me!” 

“You're literally yanking on my hair!”

Kai sat down next to Zane to watch the spectacle unfold alongside him, thankful for a distraction from his crowding thoughts. 

“Were there no batteries?” Zane asked him, noticing that he hadn't brought any back with him. 

An image of Lloyd touching himself briefly flashed through Kai's head again. Kai felt a slight flush return to his face. 

“Uh, yeah, there weren't any left. We'll just take turns. How about you and me go for a round together while Cole and Jay duke it out?” Kai asked, taking Jay's abandoned controller. 

Zane smiled and started another game. 

——————————————————————

So Lloyd _didn't_ pretend like it didn't happen. 

Well, they didn't acknowledge it. They never once spoke about it. But Lloyd had started to avoid Kai after the incident. He wouldn't make eye contact with Kai whenever he tried to speak with him, which was something he couldn't even do often, since Lloyd wouldn't stand in the same room as him for long. He would make excuses to leave whenever Kai tried to approach him. 

Things were very awkward between them, and their relationship was kind of strained now. Kai hated it. 

He and Lloyd were very close, and he liked Lloyd a lot. Maybe a little too much, but that wasn't the point. The point being, he really missed his friend, and he needed to talk to him about what happened. Whether he liked it or not. 

“There's mail!” Cole announced, walking in with his arms full of envelopes and a package. 

The ninja crowd around him excitedly, distributing the letters amongst each other. 

“Has anyone seen Lloyd? This package is marked for him,” Cole said, lifting the box he was referring to. 

“Ooh, let's open it!” Jay said. He took the box from Cole and shook it around. “What do you think he ordered?” Cole snatched it back, glaring at Jay. 

“Lloyd has been very distant lately,” Zane commented. “He's probably in his room. He's been staying there a lot.”

“Yeah. He acts like he's hiding something,” Nya added. 

“I've noticed he always leaves the room whenever Kai enters.” Cole shot him a skeptical look. “Did you do anything to upset him?” 

“What? No!” Yes. 

“Kai,” Nya said suspiciously, hands on her hips. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I swear. I have no idea why he's been this way.” Lies. 

“Maybe this package has the answers!” Jay said, jumping to try and reach the package, which Cole had resorted to holding over his head. “Ugh! Curse my vertical ineptitude!”

“I think your height makes you cute,” Cole teased, ruffling his hair. To which Jay blushed, and smacked his hands away. 

Nya took the package from Cole, tall enough to reach it, and extended it towards Kai. “You either take this to him and talk to him, or I'll bring him here and make you apologize in front of all of us. 

Kai took the package and gave his sister a nervous smile. “I'm gonna take this to him.”

Nya nodded. “Good.”

He made his way over to their room and stopped at the door. He almost entered, but remembered what happened last time he didn't knock. So he knocked. 

“Come in,” he heard Lloyd say. 

Kai walked in, and as soon as Lloyd laid eyes on him, he saw Lloyd's face change into the one he's been looking at Kai with ever since that incident. The ‘fight-or-flight’ look that he always decided to go with the first option for. 

“Uh, I knocked this time.” Kai tried joking, but regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Lloyd visibly cringed. “Yeah, um. Let's never bring that up again, okay?”

“I'm sorry-” Kai started, but was interrupted by an offhanded wave of Lloyd's hand. 

“No. I take full blame. It was my fault for being so careless. I should've locked the door. Or maybe not have jerked off in our shared room.”

Oh. So the words have finally been said aloud. A blush appeared on Lloyd's cheeks, and Kai doubted that he was in any better position, as he felt his face heat up as well. The atmosphere was very tense and Kai almost considered running out of the room, but then he remembered why he came there in the first place. 

“Um. So, there was a package that came for you in the mail, and I wanted to bring it to you.” Kai ignored the way Lloyd flinched at the words ‘came for you’. 

“Oh?” Lloyd raised a curious eyebrow. Kai saw Lloyd's eyes widen as he appeared to realize what it was that he had ordered. “Oh!” He got up and quickly took the box from Kai's hands, avoiding eye contact with him as he did. “Uh, thanks,” he said, shoving the box under his bed. 

“So…Are we good now?” Kai was really starting to hate the place their relationship was in. 

Lloyd gave an awkward thumbs up in response. “Sure. Yeah.”

“Okay. Great.”

Things become a little less awkward after that. There was still a bit of tension left between them, sure, but at least Lloyd wasn't deliberately avoiding him anymore. The rest would have to go away with time, Kai supposed. 

Kai couldn't blame him for it, really. He tried thinking about how he would've reacted if someone had walked in on _him_ jerking it. 

However, all that came to mind was the thought of being watched while he masturbated by a certain green ninja, and it had the exact opposite effect that he expected himself to have. His cock twitched with interest, as it had before, and Kai pointedly ignored it, as he did before as well. 

This is fucked, he thought. The image of Lloyd touching himself had been lurking in the recesses of his mind ever since he first saw it. It liked to constantly crawl out to occupy his midnight thoughts, to the point where Kai would sometimes give in and peer over the edge of his bed where Lloyd slept. As if there were a sick part of him that hoped to catch Lloyd in the act again. 

Tonight, Kai decided, would be the last time he'd let it affect him. It was late, and he was almost close to falling asleep, when he heard Lloyd shift in his sleep. He felt his heart speed up a tad. Well so much for not letting it affect him

He thought Lloyd had been sleeping, but he was proven wrong when Lloyd sat up on his bed, not an ounce of sleep present in his appearance. 

Kai closed his eyes, pretending to sleep as he heard Lloyd slowly step off his bed, the pads of his feet making soft noises in the quiet of the room. He heard the door open and peeked an eye open just in time to see Lloyd slip out, holding the box that arrived this morning 

Kai stayed in bed for a bit, weighing the options of whether he should follow or mind his own business. To be fair, the curiosity of what the box held, and what Lloyd would be doing with it at this time at night, were both pretty valid reasons to go check it out. 

He got up quietly, skipping the ladder to the floor so that it wouldn't creak and wake up any of the others. He landed silently, as any ninja should, and then peeked his head out the door. The hallway was empty. However, there was a faint light emitting from underneath the door of the bathroom. 

He snuck out, and as he got closer to the door, the more clearly he heard what Lloyd was getting up to. Exactly what he expected him to be doing. 

He heard soft whimpering coming from inside the bathroom, no doubt from Lloyd touching himself again. Kai felt the blood in his body rush downwards, but Kai couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed about it this time. Instead, he snuck closer towards the door, and sat in front of it, his back up against the hallway's walls. He built this ship and he was gonna sink with it goddammit. 

For a while, Kai just listened to the noises Lloyd was making, letting his imagination work the rest of it for him. But then he realized, maybe he could see something if he looked under the door. 

Is that too far? Kai wondered to himself. Too far was following him here in the first place. You crossed that line ages ago. No going back now. 

Kai slowly lowered himself to the ground and pressed his cheek to the floor. He looked around, and his eyes widened when he saw what was undoubtedly a dildo, bright red and thick. 

Holy shit, was all that Kai could think. 

The base of the dildo was stuck onto the bathroom floor, right in between Lloyd's spread thighs, as he was on his knees and facing the door. 

The suction barely managed to keep it grounded as Lloyd bounced on it with reckless abandon, harshly tugging on his dick at the same time. 

He was breathing fast, murmuring things under his breath, and occasionally moaning out loud. Kai strained his ears, trying to make sense of what he was saying. 

“Kai…”

Kai sat up suddenly and froze. Had he heard him? Seen him? Did he know he was there?

When Kai had stopped panicking, he realized that his name was what he'd been quietly murmuring, along with a string of curses and pleasurable noises. 

Kai listened more intently, trying to make out exactly what he was saying. As he shifted his position, he finally noticed the erection in his pants, heavy against his thigh. He hesitantly began rubbing it through the cloth, biting his lip to contain any noises. 

Lloyd wasn't containing a single noise, however. “Fuck. You feel so good inside me. You love fucking me in my tight little ass, don't you?” He moaned. “You're so big, Kai. I'm such a slut for your big cock.”

Kai whimpered softly, and slid a hand into his pants. Was jacking off while secretly spying on your crush any worse than your crush secretly jacking off to you with a dildo in his ass?

“I'm so close. Are you close?”

Kai nodded, pretending that this was real. 

“Gosh, I love riding your dick. Are you gonna fill me with your come? Come inside your dirty little whore?”

Holy shit, Lloyd was a lot filthier than Kai ever imagined he'd be.

“ _Oh,_ ” Lloyd's voice cracked, the whisper in his voice replaced with a loudness that echoed across the bathroom walls. “I'm coming. _Fuck_.”

He moaned, such a delicious sound to Kai's ears, he couldn't help but come as well. He shook as he did, covering his hand with the warm, white liquid. He was panting hard, and as soon as he realized he was, he shut his mouth and forced himself to breathe evenly through his nose. 

Lloyd was still panting hard, understandable, given that he was fucking himself with the thickest dildo Kai had ever seen. He hadn't seen many dildos before, but still. 

He heard Lloyd groan, and a squelching sound came after. Probably him pulling it out. Kai shuddered at what that might've looked like. He heard a loud smack, of skin against the cold tiled floor, and a relieved sigh. He assumed Lloyd was laying down now. This was probably his own queue to leave, actually. 

Maybe he should talk to him. This basically confirmed their mutual feelings for each other, so there was no point in either of them hiding their attraction now. 

I'll do it tomorrow, Kai promised himself, and headed to bed. 

——————————————————————

When the next morning came, Kai tried thinking about how he was gonna pull this off. He decided he should just mostly wing it, and let whatever happens happen. 

He found Lloyd alone in their room, reading comic books on his bed. The door was open this time, so he didn't bother knocking. 

“Hey Lloyd.” He closed the door behind him, not wanting anyone else to witness whatever exchange was about to pass between them. 

Lloyd looked away from his book and made eye contact with Kai. He could see a faint blush tinting his cheeks, and a look in his eyes that very obviously showed the shame of what he'd done the night before. He quickly looked away, turning his attention back to his comic book. 

“Hey,” he replied, feigning nonchalance, although Kai easily read through the facade. 

“I wanted to ask you something. Unless you're busy?”

“Not really. Go ahead,” Lloyd said, keeping his eyes trained on his book. 

Kai paused. “Are you gay, Lloyd?”

Lloyd choked, putting his comic book down. “Guh- huh? Pardon?”

“Are you gay?”

“Uh, why? Do I… act gay?” He suddenly looked nervous. “Did… did Nya tell you?”

“No. I was just asking, so I could know if I should ask my follow-up question.”

“Which is…?”

Kai cocked an eyebrow. “Well, was the answer to my other question a yes?”

“Y-Yeah.” He then said more firmly, “Yes.”

Kai sat down on the other side of the bed, and waited for a moment before asking, “Are you attracted to me?”

“Huh?” Lloyd squeaked. “I- Are you asking because I'm gay? Like, uh, from the perspective of a gay dude?”

“I'm asking because you look at me like you want me to fuck you.”

Lloyd choked again, standing up suddenly and held onto the frame of the bed as if for support. 

“Did I get it wrong?” Kai asked, ready to backtrack. “I thought I heard you saying my name when you, uh…” Lloyd wasn't supposed to find out about that. 

“Did you hear me jerking off again?” Lloyd asked, his face flushing in embarrassment. “I tried to be as quiet as possible! I even waited until you guys were asleep, but I just really wanted to-” he stopped, a frightened look on his face. “This- You're talking about the time in the bathroom, right?”

“Was there…more than one time?”

Lloyd groaned, covering his face with both hands. “How much of it did you hear?” 

“…mostly all of it.”

He groaned again, pulling the strings of his hoodie until it covered his entire face. He curled up on the corner of his bed and flopped sideways dramatically. 

“Uhh, Lloyd?”

“Willing a god to strike me down.”

“Lloyd. I need you to look at me while I tell you this.”

Lloyd sat up and turned to face him, and Kai failed to contain a bit of laughter when all he could see was the tip of his nose poking out. 

“What?” Lloyd mumbled.

“I'm into you too.”

“Huh?” Lloyd said, for the third time. He pulled off the hood from his head, running his fingers through his hair to try and fix it. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say that you're into me?”

Kai smiled shyly. “I mean, if you're only into me sexually, that's fine by me too. I'd be down for that. But if it's something _more_. Well…”

“Uh, _yeah_. What the hell. Is this a prank?” Lloyd pulled at his hair anxiously. 

“Pranks are supposed to be funny. This'd just be kind of an asshole move.”

“So you're not joking.” Kai shook his head. “Wow,” Lloyd said, and stared off in thought. “I don't know if I should feel embarrassed or horny.”

Kai snorted. “Both?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Kai said, while making his way towards Lloyd across the bed. 

Lloyd didn't give him any time to prepare, and pressed his lips against him with an unexpected amount of desperation. He pushed Kai onto the bed with his entire body and slipped his tongue into Kai's mouth, sloppily kissing him in a way that was so endearing to Kai. 

Kai pulled away, chuckling. “Buy me dinner first, will ya?”

“Seriously?” Lloyd whined. “I've wanted this for so long. We've practically gone out a hundred times already.”

“How long, Lloyd?” Kai asked. He sat up and kissed Lloyd before he could answer, this time pushing _him_ onto the bed. He whispered into his ear, “How long have you been touching yourself, thinking about me, hmm?”

“T-Too long,” Lloyd stuttered, trembling slightly. 

“I'll say.” Kai began to leave wet kisses on Lloyd's neck, biting softly. 

Lloyd moaned, throwing his head back both in bliss and to allow for better access. “Kai…”

Kai pulled away, smirking at the mark that he had left. “That's all you're getting until I get my dinner.”

“Kai!” Lloyd whined again, although not in pleasure this time. 

“You're such a horny little shit, Lloyd,” Kai teased. 

“Like you aren't,” Lloyd muttered in response. “I bet you wanna fuck me just as badly.”

Kai laughed, blushing because of how he couldn't deny it. “Later. Let's take this slow, yeah?”

“Fine.” He cuddled up against Kai and laid his head on his shoulder. For Kai, he'd wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep writing greenflame fics involving masturbation? No reason, mind your business… It's cos I immediately use the non-smut ideas for bruise 😔 But dw I got a non-smut greenflame in the works…
> 
> Also, I've already written the second smutty part, but I'm gonna make yall wait for it, like lloyd had to 😌
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos maybe? 👉👈


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd finally gets the sex he wanted ;)

“Hey Kai…”

Kai looked up and smiled when he saw Lloyd walk into the room. “Hi Lloyd,” he responded in the same tone. A tone that was very subtly suggestive. 

It had been days since they first got together and Lloyd had given Kai his dinner like he'd asked. He felt the atmosphere change in the room, and well, Lloyd had locked the door behind him. So he connected two and two. 

Lloyd sat on Kai's lap and started to kiss him, and Kai noticed that the kiss was different to that of their many previous shared kisses. All that did was further prove to him what Lloyd's intentions were. 

“Kai…” Lloyd gasped, moaning into his mouth and grinding their hips together. 

Kai hissed at the friction, bringing his hands down to Lloyd's ass and squeezed. “What do you want?

Lloyd smirked. “I think you know what I want… But I also wanna show you something first.”

Show him something? Lloyd stepped off of his lap, only to reach underneath the bed they were laying on, and pulled out a box. Kai curiously raised an eyebrow as Lloyd sat back onto Kai's lap with the box in his hand. He opened it and nervously searched Kai's eyes for a reaction. 

Kai hummed, combing his hands through the objects that the box contained. “You've got quite the collection, don't you?”

The box was full of sex toys. Dildos, anal plugs, and vibrators, all of different sizes and colors. It was actually quite impressive. Had Lloyd used every single one of those toys on himself? For how long had he been buying these things without anyone knowing?

Lloyd grabbed one of the toys from the box. One that Kai recognized to be the red one he saw Lloyd use on himself the other night in the bathroom. 

“I saved up for this one…It's my favorite one right now.”

His favorite, huh? “The red isn't just a coincidence, is it?” Kai smirked. 

Lloyd gulped, shaking his head. 

Kai took the toy from Lloyd's hands. He picked Lloyd up as well and pushed him onto his back, bodies closely pressed together. He tapped the base of the dildo on Lloyd's chest. “I bet this'd look good inside of you.”

Lloyd laughed breathlessly. “How about you put it in me to find out?”

At that, they eagerly lock lips, fervently kissing, with hands roaming across anything they could touch. Kai tugged on the edge of Lloyd's shirt, his hands wandering underneath to trace against the soft skin of Lloyd's chest. Lloyd broke the kiss to help him pull his shirt off, and did the same for Kai. 

Both now shirtless, Kai continued to explore Lloyd's chest. Kai could see faded scars from previous battles scattered about, but he found him perfect regardless, as he kissed and licked at every single one, leaving wet marks across his skin everywhere he could. He teased Lloyd's nipples, lightly biting and licking them. 

He could hear Lloyd panting heavily underneath him and looked up to see his extremely flushed face with half lidded eyes. “Kai,” he moaned, jerking his hips upwards to give his dick the friction he needed so badly. 

Kai stopped biting at his nipples to kiss Lloyd again, slipping his tongue in when Lloyd parted his lips invitingly. He whimpered, eager and impatient as he bucked his hips upwards again, grinding their erections together. Kai pulled away, biting gently on Lloyd's bottom lip, pink and full from the kiss. “You have such a pretty little mouth, Lloyd. Wanna wrap those pretty lips around this?” he asked, bringing up the red dildo. 

Lloyd nodded quickly, opening his mouth and letting his tongue drop out in a way that made Kai's cock twitch in his pants. He put the head into Lloyd's mouth, who eagerly wrapped his lips around it. Kai slowly slipped the rest of it in at the encouraging moan Lloyd gave, impressed by Lloyd's abilities. 

“No gag reflex huh?” he smirked, pulling it out halfway and pushing it back in. Lloyd whined, sucking in such an eager manner that he felt it could be considered pornographic. Bearing in mind the fact that Lloyd was someone who watched porn while he touched himself, he figured that must've been exactly where he learned it from. Kai pulled it out all the way this time, a thin trail of saliva connecting from Lloyd's lips and the tip of the bright red dildo. He broke it with a long, heated kiss. “You do this often, don't you?” Kai murmured. 

Lloyd smirked, grabbing Kai's arm and pulling the dildo back towards his mouth. He maintained eye contact as he licked slowly down its side. “Maybe…” he teased. 

“Show me what you can do, green ninja.” 

Lloyd enthusiastically accepted the challenge as an opportunity to show off to Kai. He grabbed the base of the dildo to hold it steady and brought it back into his mouth, still keeping his eyes locked with Kai's warm brown ones, until he moaned and closed them in pleasure. He bobbed his head, making soft noises as he continued to go down on the dildo. The same wonderful noises Kai remembered hearing that other night. 

“You don't realize how bad I wish it was my cock in your mouth,” Kai muttered. 

“Not as much as me,” Lloyd replied breathlessly as he pulled off. 

Kai handed the dildo back to Lloyd. “Keep sucking,” he ordered, and Lloyd immediately complied. He then moved to finish undressing Lloyd, quickly tugging off his clothing to finally give his dick his well deserved attention. He heard Lloyd give a muffled whine when he took a hold of him. He jerked his hips upwards again as Kai began to stroke him. That was when Kai noticed something. 

Kai chuckled smoothly. “What's this?” he asked, running one of his hands down from Lloyd's dick to his hole. 

Lloyd laughed, smirking. “You like it?”

The ‘it’ he was referring to was the anal plug he had inside of himself, the base being heart shaped and green with a jewel-like appearance to it. The fact that Lloyd had it on throughout their foreplay without Kai knowing sent a shot of arousal through him. 

“Oh, I _like_ it.” Kai squeezed Lloyd's ass, spreading his cheeks to get a better look of it. Lloyd moaned and grabbed his dick with the hand that wasn't holding the dildo he was still sucking. “You look pretty in green.”

“I think you would look pretty in _me_ ,” Lloyd joked, to which Kai shook his head fondly. 

“You're lucky you're cute.” He grabbed the base of the plug and twisted it around. Lloyd gasped at the feeling, spreading his legs further. 

“Kai…”

“Shh…” 

Lloyd groaned as Kai pulled the plug out with an obscene, wet noise. Now with the plug out, Kai could see the size of the bulb, and damn, Lloyd was a size queen, huh? 

He definitely had a thing for size, judging from the toys he showed him. He also remembered what Lloyd had said the other night while he fucked himself with the dildo. _“You're so big, Kai. I'm such a slut for your big cock.”_ So he liked big dicks and being called a slut? One way to find out. 

“You're such a cock slut, aren't you Lloyd?” 

Lloyd moaned around the dildo, taking it further down his mouth at the name Kai called him. Kai took that as encouragement and continued. “You're _my_ little slut, aren't you?” 

Lloyd whined when he felt Kai line his dick up against his hole, teasing the entrance. “My pretty little fuck toy.” He pushed in easily, with Lloyd having already prepped himself thoroughly and the lube allowing for a quick entrance. 

Lloyd cried out as Kai bottomed out and dropped the dildo on the bed while he desperately clutched onto the blanket. “Ah! _Kai_.” He gulped. “You feel so good. Fuck.”

Kai grunted, thrusting once to allow Lloyd adjust to the feeling. “How do you want this?”

“Fast,” Lloyd replied without an ounce of hesitation. 

“Of course.” Kai smirked.

Kai started his thrusting slowly, gently gripping the sides of Lloyd's hips to steady himself. He quickly sped up, like Lloyd had requested. Soon after, Lloyd became a bumbling, horny mess underneath him, even more than he already was. The sounds of the bed rocking were deafened by the even louder sounds of Lloyd's lewd, pleasured noises and moans. 

“ _Kai_!” Lloyd let out a breathy whine when Kai hit the spot that always made him see stars. He made a grab for the sheets, but instead grabbed the abandoned dildo, which wasn't what he was looking for but he squeezed it anyway. 

Kai noticed this and an idea formed in his head. He pulled out, which Lloyd protested instantly. “Kai! What the hell. No more teasing, or I swear I'll-”

“I'm not teasing.” He grabbed the dildo from Lloyd and held up it up, a playful smile on his face. “Think you can take both at the same time?”

He watched as Lloyd's face turned from annoyed to intrigued in a matter of seconds, his face flushing as he appeared to envision Kai's suggestion. He nodded eagerly, “Fuck. Yes.”

Kai reached into Lloyd's box for a bottle of lube. That of which he had many. He grabbed the first one he saw, and upon further inspection, realized it was flavored lube. It was labeled ‘cherry flavor’ and when Kai poured some into his hand, he curiously brought up a bit of it to his mouth to taste. 

“Cmon,” Lloyd whined impatiently. “This ain't a lube tasting event. Get on with it.”

“Alright, alright.” He spread lube on the dildo, still wet in some places from saliva courtesy of Lloyd, until it's covered completely. He teased Lloyd's hole with the tip again, not wanting to hurt Lloyd by going too fast, but Lloyd took matters into his own hands and forced Kai to put all of it in him, groaning at the sudden intrusion. 

“Fuck,” he moaned out, biting his lip. “Now put your dick in me.”

“So bossy,” Kai tsked. “Who's in charge here?”

“You're crazy if you think it's you.” Lloyd moaned again, pulling the dido out and pushing it in. “I know you wanna get in on this.” He bit his lip enticingly, still fucking himself with the dildo. 

“I hate it when you're right,” Kai said, shoving Lloyd's arms aside and lining up his dick above the dildo. He didn't tease this time, and slowly pushed in. They both moaned at the sensation, Kai feeling the friction of the dildo rub against him, and Lloyd feeling himself being stretched out. 

“Fuck,” Kai sighed. “Good?”

Lloyd nodded, trembling slightly from the stimulation. “So good.”

Kai went back to fucking him, pushing and pulling the dildo along with his thrusting. Lloyd whimpered and whined, making so many filthy sounds. He moaned so loudly, he knew for sure somebody had to be hearing them now. Kai silenced him with a kiss, pushing both in as far as he could, and he could feel the rumble of Lloyd's moans against his mouth. 

“You're taking it so good. You're such a good little slut for me.” He grabbed the anal plug from beside him and brought it up to Lloyd's mouth. “Open that pretty little mouth for me, slut.”

Lloyd took it in his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning when Kai went back to fucking him, harder and faster. He grabbed Lloyd's dick and started jerking it as well, and Lloyd could feel a climax build up. 

He whined loudly as a warning to Kai, his moans still muffled by the plug. 

“Gonna come for me, _bonito_?” Kai asked, panting. Lloyd whimpered at the slip of Kai's Spanish. He hardly ever spoke it, only when he talked to Nya or cursed in frustration. But apparently he also did when he was horny, and Lloyd thought it was the sexiest thing ever. 

Kai pulled out the plug, bringing their mouths together for a harsh, wet kiss. “Come for me, Lloyd,” he whispered, and Lloyd does, with a choked up moan of Kai's name. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he heard Kai curse, and felt his come inside him.

With flushed faces, they both panted, trying to catch their breaths. Especially Lloyd, who believed he'd probably just had the most intense orgasm of his life. He felt himself trembling, his dick still throbbing with pleasure. 

After a while, Kai realized he'd forgotten to take the dildo fully out of Lloyd, and then did so. Lloyd shuddered at the sensation, extremely sensitive from the orgasm. 

Using his discarded shirt, Kai wiped Lloyd's chest clean. He asked, “You're good?”

Lloyd nodded. “I hope _you're_ doing the laundry next.”

Kai laughed. “I'm sure whoever's next won't mind the mess.”

“I'd rather _not_ make the others have to deal with that,” Lloyd said, trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. His chest still felt sticky, the shirt not doing much in cleaning the dried parts. “I need a shower.”

“Can I join?” Kai asked, smirking suggestively. 

Lloyd laughed. “Do you have no refractory period?”

Kai ran his hand across Lloyd's chest, lightly teasing a nipple between his fingers. “Not for you, I guess.”

“Fine,” Lloyd said, smiling. “But only if I'm up for it then.”

“Of course.” Kai moved his hand from Lloyd's chest to his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He then leaned in to kiss Lloyd, gently knocking his forehead against his. Kai fel Lloyd smile against his lips, making him giggle. 

“You're so cute,” Kai said, sighing fondly. 

Lloyd felt his face heat up at that. A bit ironic, considering the fact that they had sex only a few minutes earlier. Kai's soft words just had a different effect on him. 

He cuddled up against Kai, nuzzling his head into his neck. The shower could wait, he thought, as he felt Kai wrap his arms around him, hugging him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait until Monday but I caved lol I have zero patience. 
> 
> If you [listen ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3Ua3QeckMlbTSUKphKtdFt?si=rZxzhMXgQ9ipkN6FRPPF0g) to The Used, you're automatically sexy. Sorry, I don't make the rules.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
